Bright Futures
by miyaaabi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the co-owner of a large law firm, and Uzumaki Naruto is his newly appointed apprentice. Can Sasuke handle this overly excitable and seemingly moronic teenager? Or will the blond boy's charm be the end of him and his firm? SASUNARU AU / M for lemons & swearing
1. Chapter 1 - Uchiha Sasuke

**_A/N : New story ! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, and if you do, please remember to review!_**

Naruto tried his best to stand tall as he walked into the lobby of one of the largest skyscrapers in Tokyo. His hand clutched an envelope as he made his way towards the front desk where he was greeted by a young woman. Her white-blond hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and Naruto couldn't help but notice she was quite beautiful.

"How may I help you, sir?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Um," Naruto reached his hand out to give her the envelope he had been holding onto. "I've been instructed to give you this letter."

The girl took the envelope and opened the crease. Her blue eyes read over the contents, and her soft pink lips widened slightly. She then folded the letter back up and stood up.

"Please follow me, Mr. Uzumaki," she said in a more proper tone than before. Naruto followed her as she led him to an elevator.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked, trying to make conversation as he wasn't comfortable in silence.

"Ino," the girl replied. "I'm Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto grinned, "it's nice to meet you!" he cheered.

Before Ino could respond, they had arrived on the 5th floor and the elevator doors opened. Naruto stuck close to his escort as Ino led him across the marble tiles towards a lonely office.

"Mr. Uchiha," she spoke loudly and pushed open the door. "This is Naruto Uzumaki," she continued and Naruto looked on. A dark-haired man seemed to pause from his work and looked up, meeting Naruto's eyes before standing up and giving Ino a questionable look.

"What do you want?" the man replied in a rather antagonistic tone.

Ino walked up and handed him the letter from Naruto, and the man seemed to have a similar reaction of slight shock.

"That bastard," the taller man muttered under his breath, and then he waved his hand to dismiss Ino. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and from this point on you will be my apprentice - which really means my assistant," he stated and returned to his leather chair. Naruto wasn't getting a good first impression of this guy, he seemed like kind of a dickhead. But he did have to wonder what that letter said, after all, it took all he had not to open it up and read it himself. Naruto returned his gaze to Sasuke once more and noticed the man had been looking at him. Sasuke stood up once more and walked over so he was standing directly in front of Naruto.

"Rule number one, Dobe, you need to start dressing like you actually have any grasp of professionalism," Sasuke said in a very condescending tone. "Rule number two, you are not to speak to clients unless I tell you to - I don't want you embarrassing me. And rule number three, don't feel like you deserve this job, you only got it because of my god-awful brother and his stupid connections."

This pissed off Naruto, especially since he had worn his nicest shirt today just so that he could make a decent impression.

"That's rude, Teme!" The blond teen replied, his short-temper flaring. "You're a really arrogant and annoying person and if I had another job opportunity there is no way in hell I would stick with this job."

Sasuke smirked at this, the kid had some bite to him. "Let me guess, you don't have a decent suit?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Does it really matter what I wear?" Naruto rejected as he glared at Sasuke.

"Just…go ask for Kiba, and tell him I need him to lend you a suit for a few days until your first paycheck come in."

* * *

Naruto tucked the wrapped up suit under his arm as he made his way up three flights of stairs. He reached into his pocket to grab the key, and unlocked his small apartment. It had been a long first day, and Naruto had to follow some weird guy after work to grab a spare suit. As he lay the suit down on his couch, Naruto made his way into the tiny kitchen to put on a kettle of water to boil. He tried to put his first day out of his mind, but it wasn't working and all Naruto could think of was his new arrogant boss. But then, there was a knock at his door.

"Naruto!" the familiar voice said cheerily when Naruto unlocked his door. The man who stood before him was a tad taller and had dark hair along with a scar across his face.

"Hey Iruka," Naruto replied, trying to act like his first day hadn't been a complete disaster.

"So…how was the first day?" Iruka asked, excited to hear about his previous student's new job.

Naruto gave in and frowned, "it wasn't great. My boss is a complete jerk and I'm not even doing anything important - just getting people coffee."

"You can't give up, at least stick to it for a few weeks - after all, your parents were the ones who were able to get you that job, since the owner was partners with your father back then, and he is still owner," Iruka insisted, and Naruto knew he was right.

"Wait, the owner is some guy named Sasuke, and he's my age - maybe a year or two older. It's impossible he was owner back then as well," the blond teen said, feeling very confused.

Iruka nodded and walked further into the small apartment. "From what I've heard, the original leader is on leave a lot of the time, so he promoted his younger brother to be co-owner, that's probably who you met."

Naruto was interested in this 'older brother.' After all, if he was friends with his father he must be a good and kind man. Obviously, he would have been nothing like Sasuke, because Naruto found it hard to believe that Sasuke would have many - if any - friends.


	2. Chapter 2 - Office Christmas Planning

_**A/N : Yay another chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews everyone :) and please continue to review if you are liking this story or have any ideas on how I could improve it. p.s the romance between Naruto and Sasuke will be quite a slow build, so please know that.**_

Naruto tugged on his tie once more before opening the double doors to walk into the Uchiha Firm for a second time. As he made his way up to the front desk, he saw that Ino was working again today - and there was another young lady working the computers with her.

"Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki," Ino spoke as she saw Naruto approach. The blond teen rested his arm on the counter and smiled back at her until his face landed upon the girl who was working beside her. She had short pink hair and her eyes were a deep emerald green, strikingly contrasting Naruto's own blue orbs.

"Good morning, Ino," Naruto replied as he tore his gaze away from the mystery woman. "Please, call me Naruto though."

Ino smiled and grabbed the phone just as it rang, "Sakura would you mind escorting Naruto up to Sasuke-kun's office please?" she managed to ask before picking up the receiver. The girl to her right stood up and straightened her black pencil skirt before walking around the desk and leading Naruto towards the elevators he had been in the previous day.

"So you're Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked politely, wanting to know the gorgeous girl's name.

She nodded, "yes."

Naruto smiled, she really was stunning.

"So you work for Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as they reached the 5th floor.

"Yeah, I'm his apprentice," Naruto replied, trying to keep his cool around this girl. Naruto followed her as they walked towards the lonely office from before, and she opened it for him.

"Good luck," she whispered with a wink as she walked back to the elevator. Naruto stifled a laugh, he would need it. He walked into the room and saw Sasuke sitting at his desk, tapping his finger against the wood impatiently.

"You're late, Dobe," he said with a scowl.

Naruto looked down at his watch, puzzled. "Only three minutes, it took me that long to get to this floor and walk in…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Sasuke spoke and interrupted the shorter teen. The man seemed especially irritated today, and Naruto didn't want to anger him more.

"Sorry," he grudgingly apologized. "So what do you want me to do?"

Sasuke seemed to think about it for a moment, but then his face lifted slightly and he almost wore a smile. "I have the perfect job for you," he said. "It's also very important to this company."

Naruto's interest grew, "what is it?"

"December 20th is the date of our office Christmas party, and it's currently my job to organize," Sasuke said, his half-smile sticking around. "But I don't want to waste my time on such…trivial matters. So now, it falls on your shoulders."

"Wait…" Naruto stumbled. "But I have no idea how to plan a party… especially one that would be this big!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Hinata will help you out," he stated coolly. "I'm pretty sure she has a degree in Event Planning, why don't you go down to her office now - I'll call her and tell her you're coming."

Naruto was a little taken aback by how quickly this was moving, but he guessed that Sasuke was behind on the deadline for this party, and so he nodded.

"Where is her office?" Naruto asked, wanting to get out of this assholes office as soon as possible.

"2nd floor, the first office on the left," Sasuke said, not able to stop smirking as the realization that he would not have to organize the party sank in. Naruto nodded and headed out, excited to get away from Sasuke for the day. Naruto reached the 2nd floor and walked out, making his way towards the office he had received directions to. He knocked once and then opened the door, walking in.

"Are you Hinata?" Naruto asked, glancing at the young lady who was sitting at her desk, diligently working. The dark-haired girl looked up and rose to a standing position. Her long hair waved around as she walked over to Naruto, a light crimson covering her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, can I help you?" she asked kindly.

Naruto grinned, "Sasuke told me to come find you, he's asked me to help plan the Christmas party!" he said, getting a little excited. This might not be too bad.

"Oh that's great!" Hinata smiled. "I-I've started to plan it already, how about I run you through what I have planned already. So, it's going to start at around Seven P.M, and I've already got a venue booked," she explained as she kindly offered Naruto a seat. "It's across town, called the 'Bemont Hotel' and it's a very fancy place, so naturally the event will be Black Tie."

Naruto nodded, he'd have to spend his first couple paychecks on some nice suits. "That sounds great! What else do we need to plan?"

Hinata's face flushed once more, "Well, we need to check out the bar, make invitations, decorations and we need to run by the venue to check it out."

Naruto nodded, processing the information. "So when should we get started?" he asked, having no idea how to do any of this.

"Well, how about I write you a list of everything we need to do so that you don't forget," she said, giggling lightly. "And then we should meet up sometime this weekend to check out the venue and make sure it's going to be big enough."

"That seems good!"

* * *

Naruto returned to Sasuke's office, wanting to let him know about their plans. He opened the door to see his boss, Uchiha Sasuke, with a girl pinned down on his desk as he lay on top of her and attacked her lips with his own. One hand was on her waist and the other was sliding under her shirt.

"S-Sorry…" The blond intruder mumbled, his face a bright red as he stumbled backward. Sasuke heard his voice and he pulled off the girl, meeting the flushed boy's embarrassed eyes. The black-haired boy sighed and stood up, straightening his coat and tie as the girl rushed out of the room, embarrassed at being caught.

"What do you want, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, somewhat annoyed that he had just been cock-blocked.

"The name's Naruto," he growled with a glare. "Anyway, I talked to Hinata and we are getting along great. She seems really sweet and I've got a couple ideas for the Christmas Party already. Just thought I'd update you since you are my boss." Naruto said, grumbling the last part slightly.

Sasuke nodded, "looks like progress will be made then, good job getting along with Hinata…" he said. "She can be a little shy normally."

Naruto shrugged, "I thought she was fine."

Sasuke nodded. This Naruto kid seemed to be able to get along with anyone - perhaps he would prove to be more useful than Sasuke originally thought. Especially if their future partner, the Sunagakure liked him as well. Perhaps it was his bubbly personality, or maybe his sea-deep blue eyes; Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that made Naruto so innocent-looking and likable, but there was definitely something about him. Although, the black-haired lawyer couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something behind that happy go-lucky attitude.


End file.
